My Best friend
by MoeMoeDaisuki
Summary: I never had any friends . People called me cold and aloof. But you...you changed me. You saw the real me.You know everything about me. So do I. But do you know about my feelings?  Sorry for the lack of punctuation marks.Rated T just in case ;   Enjoy!


** Hey! Hi! I'm new here please be kind to me! Give me your precious comments and reviews! This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited! **

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~**

**Conan: meitantei conan wa kora no sponsor ne teshode okurishimash...(the following are sponsors to detective conan)  
**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: anno...Conan-kun...kochi wa fanfic yo...anime janai...(err...Conan-kun this is my fanfic...not the anime...)  
**

**Conan: Arerere...soka...gomen moe-neechan(oh i see...i'm sorry)  
**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: haha daijoubu yo! Kinishinai!( haha its okay you dont have to worry)  
**

**Conan: Moe-neechan does not own the characters in this fanfic but she does own the plot !**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: arigatou minna-san ;] Conan-kun mou arigatou!  
**

* * *

I was a loner

Never hung out with anyone

Always was alone in the cafeteria

Having fun with what was on my mind

On that fine day

I was sitting in the corner

Minding my own business

Engrossed in my favourite book

Then you walked towards me

With that angelic face of yours

You smiled warmly like the sun

Warming my heart that was once ice

You asked me to join you for a chat

About the favourite book of yours

You glanced at my hands

At what I was holding

You saw what I was clutching on

It was the same your book and mine

Our fates at that moment

Intertwined

At that moment I looked at your seat

I saw that it was the furthest one away from me

You noticed what I was thinking

You gave me that smile that melted my ice cold heart

I then stared behind you

I saw some girls

Giving me glares

Cursing me under their breath

You looked at me again with that smile

You rest your hands on my shoulders

As though you knew what I was thinking

I acted indifferent even though I was happy secretly

At that magical moment

My mind was clear

I finally realized that

Without a doubt

I have fallen for you…

Summer came autumns passed

You were always there with me

Never left

Always was

I felt happy

I felt special

Until you told me

You have someone you love

You told me this with a blush on your face

I could tell that you were serious

You were not joking like always

You asked if I will support you

What else could I say?

I only nodded with a smile so fake

I looked away avoiding your eyes

For what I thought will always be mine

Will never be the same again…

The next day I saw you

You acted like nothing happened

You had your usual carefree look

The one that I love…

You talk to me like always

I should feel happy that you were still around

But why is it that I feel sad?

There is only one reason…

I knew that these times would not last

You will confess to Her

You will not be with me after this

My heart ached at the thought of this

But it was a fact that could not be change

Seasons passed in a blink of an eye

It has already been one year

One year ago you came to me

On this day one year ago I met you

In just this one year

I cannot believe how much I have fallen for you

Your smile, your laugh, your voice, your eyes

All can change my day

I get happy at the presence of your smile

I laugh along with you

I get excited whenever I see or hear you

My heart flutters about everything of you

One day I was reminiscing about our memories

I realised these good times would end soon

For you would go to her

And leave me

I knew for certain that she would feel the same way for you

Who wouldn't?

I know for a fact how perfect you are

Or at least to me you are

I felt bad and sad for I still did not know who you like

Even after we were best of friends for one year now

You act the same way to everyone

Everyone but me…your best friend

I was bothered…

I'm sad

I felt weird

I still cannot believe how much I have fallen for you

You came up to me with a worried look

You asked me what was wrong

I was surprised

That you actually realised

I shook it off with a "I'm okay"

You did not buy it and I was glad u didn't

I gave you a slight smile and you said a line that

A line that I was so happy about

You said," Your smile is the best!"

I was elated

I was on cloud nine

No…I was so happy that no words could describe it

Yet at the same time I felt sad…

For we will not be the same after you go to her

I was so sad yet happy

A sudden rush of emotions came to me

And without me realising, tears of both joy and sadness fell

You were shocked

You knelt down to touch my damp face

You heard me sobbing

You put your arms around me

You asked," what's wrong?"

I said," I love you…"

You immediately let go of your hand

You had a look of disbelief

I stood up

I saw that you were troubled by my sudden confession

I wiped my tears away and forced a smile

I said." That was just my feelings…I understand"

I turned my back to him and walked

Before I knew it I was running

Crying and running

My tears just wouldn't stop

I felt so stupid

He did not have the same feelings

Now all because of my stupid confession

Our friendship would never be the same again

Suddenly a warm hand grabbed my wrist

It was so strong it pulled me to turn around

I tried to resist

But it was futile

What met me as I turned was a warm pair of lips

It was those of I had always hoped for

It was the ones that I wished mine would touch

It was your lips

You put your arms behind my waist

You used the other free hand of yours to caress my wet cheek

I responded by putting my hands at your back

Our lips were touching

We were kissing

Seconds passed

Minutes passed

But to me it's like time stood for us

I closed my eyes

You closed yours too

We embraced each other tightly

Happiness filled me up

We pulled apart reluctantly for air

You looked me in the eye

You said sincerely with a blush

I love you

You looked away with that blush

I cannot help but laugh

You were simply too adorable

You looked at me and blushed even harder

Before I realised my tears of sadness stopped and dried

While the tears of happiness was freely flowing

Laughing hard looking at you

You laughed along with me

The next moment you held my hand

You walked together with me in the park

You held me close to you

Very very close

I blushed at the thought of our hands touching

You looked at me and smiled

I asked bluntly

I thought you already had a girl that you like?

Now it was your turn to blush

You said to me

It was you all along

…stupid…

I looked shocked

My mouth fell open

You poked my face and laughed at my expression

You saw me pout and pulled me in for a tight hug

You said

You are so cute!

I blushed and so did he

We both looked into each others eye

And pulled in for another kiss

A kiss that was so sweet

One that would last for eternity

**~OMAKE~**

Three years later we got married

Everyone cheered,"Congratz Kudo and Ran!"

We both blushed and smiled

Another three years later

We had two children.

One boy One girl

Their names were:

Miyano and Conan

~THE END~

* * *

Hey how was it? Please comment and review! Tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
